Ping Pong
by feanen
Summary: Wie wird man mit einer Mary-Sue fertig? Man verfrachtet sie einfach zum Feind.


„Argh", schrie Legolas. Überraschung und Panik ließen den Schrei leicht schrill klingen. Aber das ist ja auch verständlich, wenn man in seinem eigenen Bett neben einer Frau aufwacht, die letzten Abend noch nicht da war und die unter normalen Umständen eigentlich nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt haben sollte, hereinzukommen, es sei denn, sie wäre eine Mary – Sue. Und wie jeder Elb weiß, ist mit so einer Kreatur wirklich nicht zu spaßen.

Legolas sprang auf und presste sich an die Wand, die dem Bett gegenüber lag und bewegte sich vorsichtig Richtung Ecke, wo sein Bogen und Köcher lehnten. Bevor er sein Ziel erreichte, wachte Mary – Sue vollständig auf. Sie sah sich kurz verwirrt um, bis ihr Blick auf Legolas fiel, der an die Wand gepresst da stand und langsam aber sicher ziemlich panisch aussah.

„Elfie", schrie sie freudig und sprang auf Legolas zu. Elbische Reflexe und Jahrhunderte langes Kampftraining bewahrten den Elben davor, von Mary – Sue umarmt zu werden. Mary – Sue hielt inne. „Aber Elfie", sagte sie, „ich bin doch deine große Liebe." „Nein, bist du nicht", sagte Legolas, der versuchte, sich unauffällig Richtung Tür oder Waffe zu bewegen. „Doch das bin ich", wiederholte Mary – Sue trotzig, „ich hatte eine schlimme Kindheit mit einer bösen Stiefmutter und einem prügelnden Vater und dann bin ich in diese Welt gefallen und habe in dir endlich meine große Liebe gefunden, Elfie!" Legolas machte einen unauffälligen Schritt in Richtung Tür, während Mary – Sue mit den Wimpern blinzelte, was wohl verführerisch aussehen sollte. Dieses alles hatte auf Legolas allerdings keine Wirkung.

„Wieso klappt das nicht. Das funktioniert doch immer", fragte sie entsetzt. „Ja, da staunst du, was? Hast wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir ein Gegenmittel gegen deine Hexerei erfinden würden. Ja, da staunst du, was?" freute sich Gandalf, während er manisch lachend um Mary – Sue herumtanzte, die noch immer mit ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen und offen stehenden Mund regungslos da stand und die Elben, Legolas und Thranduil, Galadriel sowie Celeborn anstarrte, die während Mary – Sues kleinem Monolog mit Gandalf den Raum betreten hatten. 

Legolas nutzte die Chance und verschanzte sich hinter einer Kommode.  
„Ich glaube, dieses Kraut, das Mithrandir andauernd raucht, hinterlässt langsam Schäden", flüsterte Thranduil Celeborn zu, während er mit seiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht hoch und runter winkte. Letzterer nickte zustimmend.

„Schön", kommentierte Galadriel, „das Gegenmittel wirkt und somit sind die Elben von ihrem größten Leiden befreit."

„Na ja", dachte Celeborn bei sich, „Ehen sind manchmal auch nicht gerade sehr angenehm für Elben."

„Ich habe genau gehört, was du gerade gedacht hast", fuhr Galadriel ihren Ehemann an. Dieser schob sich hinter Thranduil. Ein Schutzschild war in solchen Situationen doch ganz angebracht. Galadriels Rachepläne wurden allerdings von Mary – Sue unterbrochen, die beleidigt mit dem Fuß auf den Boden stampfte und heulte: „Ihr seid alle so gemein!"

„Mithrandir, hast du nicht was vergessen", fragte Thranduil nach einer Weile, in der sie den Zauberer zugesehen hatten, wie er immer noch um Mary – Sue herum tanzte, die langsam aber sicher in einen Tobsuchtsanfall verfiel.

„Ach ja, natürlich", sagte Gandalf und hielt inne. Er nahm ein Pendel aus seiner Tasche und schwang ihn vor Mary – Sues Gesicht hin und her, während er irgendwelche Sprüche murmelte.

„So, das sollte genügen", sagte er nach einer Weile. Mary – Sue erwachte aus ihrer Trance und sah sich im Raum um. Legolas versteckte sich vorsichtshalber wieder vollständig hinter der Kommode, während sich Thranduil und Celeborn aus demselben Beweggrund hinter Galadriel stellten. Doch Mary – Sue beachtete sie gar nicht. Sie rannte aus der Tür, während sie „Orkie, Orkie, wo bist du mein Liebling" rief.

------------- 

Heiliger Mumakil", sagte Gishnaphook, der Chef einer Orkkampfeinheit im nördlichen Düsterwald perplex „kommt sie schon wieder? Ich dachte, wir wären sie losgeworden."

Stille. Nur das Geräusch, das jemand macht, wenn er oder in diesem Fall sie trampelnd durch das Unterholz rennt, und ein stetig lauter werdendes „Orkie, Orkie, mein Liebling" waren zu hören.

Gishnaphook wandte sich an seine Untergebenen und sagte: „ich hatte eigentlich eine Frage gestellt. Nach den Regeln der Etikette erwarte ich eine Antwort."

„Ach so, " antwortete einer der Untergebenen erstaunt, „ ich dachte, dass wäre eine rhetorische Frage gewesen."

„Außerdem", meldete sich ein anderer Ork zu Wort, „ ist das eine klassische ‚Ohne Worte' – Situation."

„Was?" Der Gesichtsausdruck des Orktruppanführers wurde noch perplexer.

„Ja", erklärte der Ork, „in Comicheften gibt es solche Situationen immer. Meistens durch drei kleine Punkte in der Sprechblase gekennzeichnet und-" Weiter kam er nicht mit seinen Ausführungen, da sie, es war natürlich Mary-Sue, die Orks mittlerweile erreicht hatte und Gishnaphook in den Schwitzkasten genommen hatte. Es sollte wohl eine Umarmung sein.

„Hiiillllfeeee!" schrie er gedämpft während er mit den Beinen strampelte.

Seine Untergebenen waren ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen. „Müssen wir ihm jetzt eigentlich helfen", fragte einer schließlich zaghaft.

„Nein. Laut Anordnung 328B5F, Unterpunkt 2.1 ist ein armeeangehöriger Ork nicht dazu verpflichtet, Kameraden in der Not zu helfen."

„Ist das nicht unfair", fragte ein noch relativ neuer Soldat.

„Natürlich nicht. Wir sind schließlich die Bösen und da haben wir einen Ruf zu wahren. Wir helfen niemandem. Wir sind noch keine Menschen oder noch schlimmer, Elben."

„Wo wir schon dabei sind. ‚Nicht verpflichtet' drückt doch eigentlich gar nicht so richtig aus, dass wir ihm nicht helfen sollen. Es heißt doch eigentlich, dass wir nicht müssen aber können."

„Stimmt, „sagte der andere Ork und blätterte durch das Gesetzbuch. Da scheint doch tatsächlich ein Fehler im Wortlaut vorzuliegen. Bürokraten – kriegen nie etwas hin. Ich werde heute noch einen Beschwerdebrief an die Rechtsabteilung in Barad-dûr schreiben."

Die Diskussion wurde von einem schrillen Aufschrei von Mary – Sue unterbrochen. Gishnaphook befreite sich keuchend von der bewusstlosen Frau, die am Boden lag. Orkzähne sind aus einem bestimmten Grund spitz. „Ich hoffe sie kriegt Wundbrand", sagte er wütend.

Sein Orktrupp war inzwischen näher gekommen, um im Halbkreis um Mary – Sue zu stehen. „Am besten legen wir sie vor dem Elbenpalasttor wieder ab, solange sie noch bewusstlos ist. Dann haben sie den Ärger wieder am Hals und wir haben vor ihnen erst mal wieder Ruhe, da sie zu beschäftigt mit ihr da sein werden", entschied Gishnaphook schließlich.

Gesagt, getan.


End file.
